


Forever

by xfrx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/pseuds/xfrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who knows this beautiful nightmare would be the last game of mine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Forever.

"We're going to be together, for ever, right?"

"I suppose"

"Why did you lie?"

"I did not"

"You did"

"Kouki, listen--"

"I thought our forever is sincere"

"..."

"But now I learned that our forever is just a sweet midnight dream of mine"

"Let me explain some things"

"And I learned that our forever is a nightmare for your consciousness"

"Kouki, please stop"

"Is it fun? Is it fun to play with human feelings? Is it fun breaking hearts? Is it fun to play with sweet word like forever?"

"Kouki"

"I know it's fun. I know you enjoyed all the game you're playing with and I'm just a mere broken toy of yours. Such a pleasure to be played by you, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Kouki please stop and get back here right now"

"And what? And going back into the pathetic reality? Into the messed up life of mine? Oh darling I'd prefer not to"

"Just please, Kouki.."

"..I love you, I had fallen deeply in love with you at the first sight. But who knows this beautiful nightmare would be the last game of mine? Thank you so much for the game, but I've had enough of it. I'm sick and tired. I'd better keep going, huh?"

"No you're not going anywhere--FURIHATA KOUKI DON'T EVEN DARE TO TRY TO JUMP"

 

_A quick steps._

_A grip._

_A sound of a flashing train._

 

"Don't touch me"

 _Sigh._ "Fine"

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm something precious. Why? Why should you make such an effort?"

"I swear I loved you right from the start, until now, until this second, until then, until forever, Furihata Kouki"

"Akashi Seijuuro, please, do stop making beautiful lies"

"I'm not lying. Can we talk these things over on somewhere? And not on this bridge?"

"Why? Do you remember this bridge?"

"Our first encounter. On a rainy night."

"Right. Isn't being here is lovely?"

"But you may do harm"

"Do you know? Today is exactly the same date and month. The same rainy night. Yet the last, perhaps"

"Stop talking nonsense, we are going home"

"Home? did you mean a prison made only for me?"

"Kouki, love, let's go home.."

"Saying sweet words just to stop me from committing a suicide? And make yourself clean? Good move, Sei. But I have no intention on being the pawn of your game anymore"

"I could explain things, Kouki. Please, give me a second chance."

"And going to play it all over again? Are you that much enjoying the pleasure of playing with someone else's life?"

"I did not playing with you right from the start"

"Yes you did not playing with me. But you played me. With another toys of yours"

"It's up to you to believe me or not. But I love you. I love you. I _do_ love you."

 

_A frail smile._

 

"Thank you.. See you in another life, my love."

 

_A teardrop._

 

_The first jump._

 

"KOUKI DO NOT JUMP I--"

 

_A broken mind._

_A hesitate yet rapid movement._

_A second jump._

 

.

.

 

_A catch-up._

 

.

.

 

**_"Got you."_ **

 

.

.

 

_A grin._

 

.

.

 

_"What.. did you just say?"_

 

_._

_._

 

_Fresh blood meets the iron railroad._

 

* * *

 

_One thing you didn't know;_

_This is my kind of forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for the lame english since it's not my first language.  
> Comments and suggestions are really appreciated!:)


End file.
